The invention is in the field of construction materials.
A common problem associated with constructing buildings is that of affixing soft materials such as drywall, foam board or like material to a solid surface without damaging the material during affixation. While a variety of techniques are available to carry out this process, the most commonly used method is to simply drive a nail into and through the soft material that further penetrates into a solid material situated beneath the soft material. While a variety of nails can be used for this purpose, they all suffer from the limitation that they must be carefully hammered into the soft material lest they penetrate too deeply and cause the material to disintegrate. This problem is particularly common when nails are driven with pneumatic devices that pierce the drywall with enough force to disintegrate it.
The prior art shows a number of nails, bolts, and the like suitable for unique uses. None of these, however, show a nail that can be used to affix a soft material such as drywall, foam board or the like to a solid surface without damaging the material. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 519,810 shows a nail having a spike-like configuration that is utilized to engage rails that are positioned on a solid surface. Most often, the nail is utilized in the railroad construction industry. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 821,025 shows a nail having a pointed end, and a soft metal head. Beneath the head there are flutes that extend down the length of the shaft of the nail. The design of the nail makes it most effective in securing corrugated iron, and has no apparent application to the housing industry. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 1,656,333 shows a nail having three flanges or fins, that extend along the axis of the shank of the nail a distance equal to the radius of the head. The fins are coextensive radially with the head of the nail. The design of the nail permits it to be delivered from a machine without being driven obliquely into a solid surface. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,482,795 shows a weld pin having ribs that radiate from the shank of the pin. The ribs function to radiate heat. The pin does not have flutes that emanate from the head of the pin.
It is apparent from a consideration of the prior art patents that they do not disclose a nail having a design that permits the nail to be driven into drywall, foam board or the like without causing these materials to disintegrate. Thus, it will be appreciated that there is a need for a nail having a design that permits it to be delivered from a machine, and driven through soft materials without damaging them.